


Ours, Love

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, based on season 4 trailer, pure fluff, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: Hera has something very important to tell Kanan. A new member is arriving to their crew. (Based on the season 4 trailer Kanera moment)





	Ours, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hera's narration in the S4 trailer has a lot of people (including myself) speculating. This may be impossible, but It's an idea for a scene that I would die if it actually happened/became true in some way. Something short but sweet.

He sensed her before she even entered the room. Her unease. Her nervousness. A surprise; Hera was rarely nervous. The hallway door swished open, followed by Hera’s footsteps; lighter than normal, like the floor of the  _ Ghost _ was suddenly glass. He turned to face her. “Something wrong?”

“No,” she replied, eyes to the floor, “I just need to talk to you…..alone, for a moment.”

“Alright.” Kanan started towards the cockpit, where they usually talked. Hera silently followed after. As they entered the cockpit, Kanan prepared to take his spot in the co-pilot seat, but Hera’s hand took his, holding him back. 

“Maybe….we could talk outside this time?” 

Another surprise. He was having a hard time believing nothing was really wrong. “Sure.”

 

She stopped them on the ramp. It was a dark and dreary day on Yavin. A slight breeze blew through the air. Kanan removed his mask, letting it run over his face completely. Hera was turned away from him. 

“What is it? I don’t think you convince me that nothing’s wrong at this point. I can  _ see _ something’s bothering you.” 

She spun to face him at the quip, a slight chuckle. “Always with the bad jokes. I told you, nothing’s wrong. At least I hope not.”

“What do you mean? Hera?”

She fidgeted for a moment, trying to find her next words. “What do you feel?”Kanan tilted his head, confused by her question. “I mean, what can you feel right now?”

He takes a step forward, closing the space between them a little. “Well, I can sense that you’re nervous, uneasy. But, I also feel happiness….joy.”

“Anything else?”

“Only that you’re trying to imply something.”

“Here.” She reached forward, taking his hand. He could feel her place it on her abdomen. “Now what do you feel?”

Kanan closed his eyes, focusing. He furrowed his brow. There was something there. Something small, almost unnoticeable, but there. “I feel…...a presence. It’s...small...light, but comforting.” He paused, raising his head. “Wait, I hear something. Steady…..soft. It sounds like…..a heartbeat. But, I can still hear yours too.”  He opened his eyes, looking towards her. 

“Hera?”

She smiled softly, placing her hand over his, still resting on her stomach. “I thought I should inform you that we have a new member joining our crew.”

Kanan’s head shook in disbelief, looking away and back again. “You mean we’re…..”

She placed a hand on his cheek. “We have a little rebel on board, Love.”

Kanan’s eyes lit up, taking Hera by the waist, grinning from ear to ear. His words shook as they came out. “We’re having a baby….” He stopped, his expression falling. “Does anyone else know?”

“No,” Hera shook her head looking down, “I don’t want anyone else to know. Not now.”

“But, Hera-”

“Just for the time being-”

“But what if something happens?”

“It’ll be fine, Love.” She held his face in place, when he tried to look away again. “If anyone else finds out you know they’ll confine me here, thinking I can’t do anything.”

“It’d be to keep you both safe.”

“I can take care of myself. I already take care of all of you, so what’s one more?”

“I know you can. I just…..this is big, Hera. It’s important now, more than ever, to make sure you don’t get hurt.”

“Well, it’s ours, so I think they’ll be tough enough.” Before he could retort she leaned forward, closing the space between them, placing her lips over his. The sudden kiss surprised him, but eased feeling her warmth and benevolence envelop around him. They pulled apart, softly placing their foreheads together. He listened to the breeze’s soft whistle, the small heartbeat in the back as they stayed together. 

“You know,” Kanan laughed, “I think i’ll be in more danger when we have to tell your father.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will apologize now that I have never written a kiss before. But still, I will die if this actually happens for Kanan and Hera, because for love of the force they deserve to be happy!


End file.
